User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 19
I woke up to a throbbing headache. I was in so much pain, that I thought that somebody had stabbed me in the forehead. I blinked a few times, waiting for everything to come into focus. I sat up, and looked around the room I was in. It was pretty clean, and I had left my blade and the rest of my gear on the table next to the bed that I was sleeping in. I got up, put on my backpack, and grabbed my blade. I walked out of the room, and stepped outside of the inn, into the town. There weren't any signs of the party that had taken place the night before, which surprised me, since there was a massive crowd celebrating last night. I shrugged the thoughts off as I walked into the army place that I had gotten the bounty poster from. Inside, I saw Ayra, who was talking with a knight in heavy armor. I waited for them to notice me, which didn't take too long to happen. Once they noticed me, Ayra then the knight right afterwards, they walked over to me. Ayra explained how they were waiting for me, since the knight would take them to the harbor where the ship was. I nodded, and we went out to a carriage drawn by what seemed to be three unicorns. I climbed into the carriage, and sat at the back. Ayra followed, and sat in the front of the carriage. The knight sat down on a bench-like seat on the outside of the carriage, in the front. He said a command to the unicorns, and I was jerked back by the sudden speed at which the carriage went at. The carriage sped down the path, barreling past trees, rocks, plants, and anything else along the path. I was surprised at how fast we were going, which had to be at least forty miles per hour, if my mechanic skills didn't fail me. That was a bit slower than the fastest airships in my home dimension, but I then realized that my dome was gone, and I would have to get used to my new home, Grand Gaia. We arrived after about half an hour and the knight escorted us to the ship that we would be travelling on. It was a huge, rectangular ship. It was named "The Waveslayer," though the ship looked like no sort of slaying-utensil. If anything, the ship would be compared to a brick rather than a sword. I smiled at the thought of a brick being that destructive, which it could. I pushed all of my other stupid thoughts out of my head, and followed Ayra to a small boarding platform. The platform was pretty big, and we were accompanied by a few other passengers. The platform made a squeaking noise, and began a slow ascent to the upper deck of the ship. As soon as the platform got to the top, we all walked onto the deck. Most of the passengers filed off the platform to the lower levels of the ship, where the living quarters were, from what I would think. Then, I noticed somebody on the top deck. He seemed to have done a lot of training, since I could see a very faint aura around him, and his armor and blade seemed to be upgraded. I didn't expect to see him, especially on the way to Morgan. I walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me, and his face went from annoyed to surprise. "You're that new grandmaster guy, Vrael, right?" Mettias asked. I nodded, and he looked at me curiously. "Word is that you killed the juggernaut, is that right?" He asked me. I nodded again, and he gave me a slightly surprised look, more than his old one. He was impressed, for sure. "Well, you've got to be pretty strong to ever beat me." He said. I chuckled, and he laughed. He grabbed my shoulder. "You, Vrael, I see that you've got potential, and so do lots of other summoners. But, I'm rooting for you, whether you know it or not, from here on out." He said. I didn't know why he was saying this, until he finished what he was going to say. "..And, I swear that I will do my best to rival you any way possible, just promise you'll do the same." I nodded, though I still didn't know what this was all about. "Sorry if I'm confusing you, just... I wanted to find something to do after being frozen for fifty years." He said. I was taken by surprise by this, since he looked no more than a year or two older than me, though he was actually about fifty years older than me. He let go of my shoulder, and walked away, to somewhere else on the boat. I didn't follow him, since I wanted to get settled down for the trip. I walked down to the doors that led to the lower decks. I walked down to the middle deck, where I saw ayra. She gave me a key, to the room next to hers, saying it was the second room assigned to us. I nodded, and walked into the room after unlocking the door. The room was pretty big, so I summoned atro and tridon. The two immediately looked to me for instructions. "You two can go do whatever you want, I’ll get settled in." I told them. Tridon nodded, and atro grinned. The two walked out of the room, and I sat down on the bed, tired for some reason. I looked at my maelstrom arm, and it was fine. I leaned back, and instantly fell asleep. I woke up an hour later, confused as to what had happened. I knew something was wrong, because I felt drained after I got up out of the bed. Then, the headache set in again. I clutched my head as overwhelming pain flowed over me. I heard a knock at the door a few minutes later. Ayra called out to me, asking if I was okay. I moaned in pain, and got up. I walked over to the door, but crumbled to my knees a foot or two away. Massive amounts of pain flowed over me, and then everything went dark. I woke up in another hospital room. I locked around, and saw ayra watching me. "What...happened?" I asked her. She sighed. "You were severely poisoned, probably from the tower, but instead of dying moments after you were poisoned, you lasted a few days before you fell into a trance of some sort." She explained. I asked how long I was in the "trance," and she told me that I was in that state for a whole week. I was surprised, and was even more surprised when she told me that we could leave whenever we wanted. I got up, and tested myself to see if I was okay to walk. I was, and we left the hospital, and instead of waiting in the city, we headed out to the road that would take us to our second location, from what the knight had told me, the tower of morgan. Category:Blog posts